


No Place Like Home

by Ghost_Captain



Category: Eddsworld - All Media Types
Genre: Au where Tom joins Tord in the red army, Fluff and Angst, I dunno if I want to kill someone but I might..., I might write some sin at some point, I'm Bad At Tagging, I'm honestly making this fic as I go, M/M, Tags May Change, edd/tom is implied at some point, may add/remove tags as the fic continues, red army tord, tom/tord is main pairing though
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-21
Updated: 2017-12-15
Packaged: 2018-09-18 21:42:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9404306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ghost_Captain/pseuds/Ghost_Captain
Summary: The events of The End all happened, but a bit differently. Tom and Tord had a past relationship. Tom still feels the same, but Tord can't remember. When he does, he has a crazy idea. His feeling of possession over Tom, fueling him with this plan. Tord asks Tom to go with him, and plans to take him whether Tom agrees or not.





	1. Introduction

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first fic on here, as well as my first Eddsworld fic sooo. I recently joined the fandom and I'm honestly shipping trash. So I decided to make something both angsty and fluffy. Because I hate myself. The plot is rather loose right now and I'm basically solidifying it as the chapters go on. I'm nowhere near amazing at writing but I hope you enjoy this fic I guess ;w;

Black eyes widened in shock. Not only had Tord returned the day before, not even explaining his reasoning for either returning or leaving in the first place; he was leaving again. Leaving Tom. Again. 

 

“I'm sorry Tom. But I've got to do this.” The Norwegian shrugged, staring at him as he held his hand over a large red button.

Tom frowned at these words. Tord seemed so, different. Tom had tried to get close to him the day before, to even embrace him like he had used to before Tord had left.  But Tord seemed to have shied away. He was so confused. He was also rather, angry. Did Tord just simply forget? Tom felt his anger boiling inside of him.

 

“Tord. Why do you have to do this…? For what? You leave for years! Don't tell me why, and now you're leaving me all over again!” Tom yelled at Tord, hands balled into fists. His anger now dissolving onto hurt. “What happened to you… us…?” Tears welled up in his eyes, hands now falling to his sides, and he dropped his head. Tord’s cocky expression fell to a confused one, then suddenly a lost one. 

 

“I. Us… Hm…” Words tumbled from Tord’s mouth, hand on the large red button, slipping off of it slightly. 

 

_ The sound of yelling was heard throughout the entire house. Footsteps thumping across the floor.  _

_ “Give it back!” _

_ “Not until you admit that I'm better at kissing than you~!” _

_ “That's a lie and you know it!”  _

_ The banter between the two continued, running through the house. _

 

_ “Tom! Tord! Stop running! You're gonna hurt yourselves!” Edd called to them, a worried expression on his face. Tord slowed down, causing Tom to slam into his back. The Tomee Bear that Tom had been chasing him for flying out of Tord’s hand and across the room.  _

_ “Well, I guess that's one way to stop.” Matt laughed as he poked his head into the living room to peer over at the two.  _

 

_ The two males groaned in slight pain on the floor; Tord more so than Tom. Taking both the impact of floor and Tom to his back.  _

 

_ “Ugh Tom you're fat get off!” Tord whined, squirming under the dazed Tom’s weight. Tom shifted slightly, and pushed himself up a bit. Though he didn't push himself up enough to let Tord squirm away.  _

 

_ “Hm. Nah. I'm pretty comfy here. I think I'll just stay here for a little bit.” He smirked and Tord let out a frustrated whine. “It's mean to call people fat too.” He hummed, and Tord managed to squirm and turn himself to look up at Tom. He puffed his cheeks slightly and Tom smiled softly. The smile rather cheeky. Gently kissing Tord, Tom sat up to let Tord get out from under him. _

_ “Maybe you are better at kissing… Maybe.” The brit chuckled, pulling in Tord to kiss him again. _

 

_ “Damn right I am.” Tord smirked as Tom pulled away. _

 

Tord could see the tears forming in Tom’s eyes and a strong sense of need washed over him. He'd forgotten what they had. He had forgotten how they had been so in love all those years ago. He had forgotten the relationship they had before he left. The need had slowly washed into possession. Staring down at the vulnerable Tom a sudden thought passed through his mind.

 

“Tom... “ he muttered, letting his hand off of the button. He walked forward, Tom flinching away slightly. Holding out his hand, Tom peered at Tord curiously; his hurt expression now confused. 

“Come with me.” He stated simply and Tom’s eyebrows furrowed at the statement.

 

“Go, with you? After you've hurt me so much by leaving…?” Tom glared at him intensely, and Tord gestured his hand forward again. 

 

“I won't hurt you. I'm so sorry for leaving Tom… but if you come with me, I won't leave you ever again. You'll never have to be away from me again.” Tord told him, a sweet smile on his face. Tom stared at the outstretched hand, tears stinging his eyes. His hand trembled. “We will be powerful together Tom. You'll be right by my side…” 

Tom hesitated, looking away. Tord’s smile was nervous but he was being sincere. He wanted Tom to come with him. In what way though, would be determined by how Tom responded. A small murmur came from the Brit and Tord was slightly startled when a hand clasped his own. Tom was now staring intensely at Tord, even with his lack of eyes, Tord could see how much Tom felt.

 

“Promise.” Tom mumbled, before raising his voice up to a regular speaking level. “Promise me you won't leave me again.” Tom gripped Tord’s hand tighter and Tord did the same in turn. His small nervous smile growing into a grin. The small gap in his teeth that Tom always teased him about, shown off by the toothy smile. 

 

“I promise Tom. I won't leave you again.” He pulled Tom into a hug, Tom hugging back. 

 

“Then yes… I missed this.” Tom hugged him tighter and Tord kissed his head gently. Tom wasn't thinking all that clearly about this, what he was leaving behind, what would happen next. All that was on his mind right now was Tord. His Tord. The Tord that remembers. Though Tord was a bit different, Tom knew this was  _ his _ Tord. 

 

“Yes. I missed this too.” Tord hummed with a smile, before parting the two. “Now, this may be a bit difficult, but I'm not leaving you behind.” Tord smiled sweetly and Tom returned the gesture. The hurt expression gone from his face. “Now just come over here.” He said, moving back over to the button and placing his hand back onto it.

  
“Okay…”


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow I actually updated this. What a concept. Tbh I managed to get some motivation to write back somehow. So I'm actually working on the third chapter right after I post this. I have a direction for this fic I swear.

Tugging the slightly dazed Tom behind him, Tord wrapped the slightly bulkier male’s arms around his torso.

“Alright. Tom. This uh, plan was meant to be only one person, that being me; so it might get a bit cramped. Just, stay like that okay-?” Tord was cut off by the sound of running into the room. He deadpanned. “Uh, time to go.” He said when he saw Edd skidding to a halt. Tom gripped Tord’s waist.

 “They'll be okay right…?” He murmured, and Tord nodded.

 “Of course. They'll be fine.” He told him with a small smile. ‘ _If they don't get in the way’_ he thought darkly.

 “Tord! Tom!?” Edd yelled as Tord’s hand fell down onto the button. “What are you doing!?” His face was quite worried Matt standing next to him with an expression of confusion.

 “Sorry Edd. Matt. I've gotta go with Tord.” Tom murmured before being encased in a glass cylinder and dropping down. Falling into the head of a large red robot, Tord sat on Tom’s lap uncomfortably.

 “Uhm. We have to fix this a little.” Tord mumbled breaking the cool ‘we just fell into a giant robot’ mood. The two squirmed in the seat for a moment before getting comfortable. Tord placed his hands on the mechanism and pulled. “Here we go babe~!” He smirked, the robot emerging from the backyard.

 “Woah. Tord where did you get this…?” Tom glanced around the inside of the head. His grip around Tord’s waist loosening. Tord hummed slightly as he worked the buttons and levers with ease.

 “I had it built.” He replied. “While you were still here. It was being built. I’ll explain more later.” He continued to concentrate on the workings of the enormous robot. Tom made a small ‘hm’ of acknowledgement before shutting up. The robot began to move its limbs, awakening from its dormancy. “Here we go!” He laughed as it began to stomp about the yard.

 “Tord what are you doing!? I thought we were friends!” Edd called running out of the house in distress. Matt skidded to a halt beside him.

 “Tom! Tord! Giant robot!?”

 “Friends? Haha! What do I need friends for when I’ve got Tom and a giant robot!?” Tord grinned widely, leaning back into Tom. Tom nuzzled his hair lightly with a quiet hum. Tord let out an excited giggle. “Goodbye old friends~!” He yelled then turned to Tom, pointing to a large red button. Tom tentatively raised a hand and pressed it. The robot rumbled and raised off the ground, fire from engines on the back causing the grass to singe. Tord grinned at Tom before turning forward again and working the robot. Tom felt himself pale slightly as he saw Edd yelling up at them with a face of concern, Matt seemingly angry and yelling as well.

 “Will we ever see them again?” Tom asked, concern now washing over his face. Tord made a small humming sound before shrugging.

 “I suppose. We won't know until we decide to I guess.” Tord told him. The Norwegian had no intentions of coming back for a _visit,_ but after the question had been asked by Tom he couldn't very well just immediately deny it.

 Tom's eyes were glued downward, an anxious feeling in his gut by this point. He had just left everything he knew behind. To join Tord in a giant red robot. The thoughts of his decision now whirled in his brain and his fists tightened. Though, just as quickly as he had tensed, he slumped. Tord shifting slightly at the small movement.

He couldn't change the fact that he left. He was already gone. Life changing decision already made. Now he was off to who knows where, with his past boyfriend. Current boyfriend? He didn't know their status at this point. Let alone did he want to try and think about it now, his brain already cluttered from confusion and doubts. Hearing Tord speak up made Tom snap out of his dazed state.

 “Sorry you're probably wondering where we are going, yeah?” Tord asked, glancing back slightly to look at the man in the blue hoodie.Tom nodded in response to the question. Pressing a few buttons quickly and pulling a small lever on the top of the cockpit, Tord turned further to look at Tom better, hands free. “Autopilot.” He said before Tom raised any questions. Then continued to speak.

“Well, okay. Those years I've been gone, I've been, building a _liiiittle_ army. When we joined the military that one time it kind of inspired me, y’know? So, I’m kind of the big boss of an entire army. That’s where we are going, my army base…” Tord explained with a small smile and Tom stared at him in surprise.

 “An entire army…?” He murmured, rather shocked. Tord nodded with a slight twitch of his shoulders.

 “On base I’m gonna ask you to call me Red Leader.” Tord then added and Tom raised an eyebrow.

 “Pff, Red Leader? Are you my leader now~?” He mused and Tord smirked.

 “That I am Tommy boy.” Tord’s expression turned sly. “You’ll have to listen to me if you’re in my army~.” Tom then smirked as well in response.

 “Ooo~ Authoritative. Should I call you Sir?” Tom missed this, the teasing between the two and the dirty comments. Tord made a face before his smirk returned.

 “I’d love for you to~.” Turning forward again, Tord watched outside the cockpit; looking for landmarks that seemed familiar to him. “This is going to be a bit longer so feel free to sleep too. I know how you don’t sleep well.” Tord seemed to chastise him and Tom flinched.

 “Right…” Tom was tempted to tell him how much worse his sleeping had gotten since Tord had left. But he decided to keep it to himself. He’d already probably guilt tripped the taller male enough today, he didn’t need to do it any further. “I’ll sleep if you want me to, but I’d rather stay awake.” Tom then piped up again and Tord gave a hum of acknowledgement.

 “You say that but I have a feeling you’re going to get bored and fall asleep.” Tord snickered, giving Tom a sideways glance. Tom scoffed and glanced away but didn’t deny it. Tord was pretty much right. He would get bored after awhile and simply pass out. Tord laughed lightly at Tom’s reaction. “Thought as much. Have a good snooze~” He hummed before shifting to get comfortable and watch as they flew over the landscape. Tom did try valiantly to stay awake like he said he would, but Tord’s prediction came true. He fell into a soft sleep. Much more comfortable the nights he made an actual effort to sleep. It was nice.

 

~

 

Tom didn’t know how long it had been since he had fallen asleep. Being shaken by Tord gently is what woke him up. He groaned; his legs were asleep.

 “Time to wake up sleepyhead. We are here.” Tord chuckled softly at Tom’s groggy expression. Tom shook his head.

 “My legs are asleep…” Tom mumbled, trying to move his legs as best he could but having no luck. Tord gave him an amused but sympathetic look. Then he smirked slightly.

 “Want me to carry you then?” Tord teased. Normally Tom would protest but he was both too tired to care, and he couldn’t feel his legs to walk. The smaller man simply raised his arms to his red sweatered companion. Tord looked surprised for a moment then laughed quietly, lifting Tom seemingly effortlessly. Tom had now realized how much stronger Tord had gotten since he had been gone. Though he had always been stronger than Tom, Tord hadn’t picked up Tom with this much ease before the incident. Tom snuggled into Tord’s arms and he could feel another laugh coming from Tord. “You’re such a big baby.” He cooed, kissing Tom’s forehead. Tom made a disgruntled sound and snuggled in closer.

 Tord began to shift out of the robot and started walking. Tom heard voices around him but he didn’t much care. People greeting Tord with calling him. ‘Red Leader’ and ‘sir’. Tom could tell two other people following them quietly from each side. He didn’t feel like looking up to them though. He was also slightly surprised they didn’t question their leader was holding a half asleep man. Maybe Tord had contacted them while he was sleeping? That’s what he assumed. Tom was about to raise his head when he heard a door close behind them, he peered around and yawned. Tord set him down gently into a chair.

 “Welcome to my office Tom.” Tord raised an arm to gesture around the room. Tom followed it and gazed around. It was rather tidy, what an office for an army leader would look like in movies. Looking toward the door he saw two men standing quietly. Tord had noticed Tom staring and gestured to the men. “Oh! You three haven’t met. This is Patryk and this is Paul.” Tord gestured to the taller man with the longer hair first, then to the shorter one with oddly bushy eyebrows. An unlit cigarette hung from his mouth.

 “Oh. Hello.” Tom greeted lazily, raising his hand in a wave. The two nodded with deadpan expressions and Tord groaned.

 “Stop being so formal. It’s only me and Tom.” Tord waved a hand to the other two and they seemed to relax slightly. Tord turned to a wardrobe and swung it open. A navy blue coat much like the coat’s Paul and Patryk were wearing, Though the collar on this coat was a rather fluffy fur material. Tom thought the look of the uniforms were rather nice. He would have to tell Tord he liked them later.

 After Tord put on the coat he switched his footwear as well to large red boots. Tom was pretty impressed, not to mention a tad attracted to Tord’s authoritative look. Words spilled from his mouth without thinking.

 “Lookin’ good sir,” Tom exclaimed. The brit’s face then heated up slightly as he realized what he said; making a quick awkward glance to Tord’s companions. Thank god he didn’t have eyes to show the action off. Tord chuckled softly and sat in his chair, letting it spin toward Tom. A smirk was planted on his lips.

 “I’m starting to like you calling me that~ Maybe you can check out my outfit a bit closer if you continue~” Tord teased and Tom’s red face grew redder. Paul cleared his throat and Tord sighed. “Yes yes. I know.”

 “By the way, before you two verbally fuck eachother I just wanted to let you know,” Patryk nodded to Tord. “Many recruits just got officially ranked so we have a lot more to work with.” He reported. Tom only really tuned in on the fuck part, not really caring much about military affairs. It just wasn’t his thing. Tord gave a nod and a hum of approval. Then Paul piped up.

 “Also what are we gonna do with him? Are you gonna recruit him or what?” Paul looked over to Tom and he felt slightly offended on how Paul was referring to him. He frowned but to no one’s notice as Tord was distracted in his own thoughts.

 “I’m thinking of recruiting him. If he wants of course.” Tord said with a flat expression. He then turned to Tom, raising an eyebrow. Tom looked startled for a moment. He let out a small ‘uh’ sound and put on a thinking expression.

 “I guess… I don’t wanna just live here for free…” He murmured and Tord gave him a wide grin. Pushing himself away from his desk he pulled out a book and a pencil. Then scribbled something into the book. Tom gave him a confused look but Tord didn’t notice it. The norski put the book back then spun the chair toward Tom.

 “Perfect~ I know you already have military training so there is no need to work with you like that too much. And because I’m biased to you, you don’t have to stay with the lowly recruits. I’ll keep you a higher rank~” Tord explained. The man seemed quite excited at Tom’s agreement. Tom on the other hand felt slightly nervous. Yet again he agreed to something with little hesitation, not thinking of repercussions. Though agreeing to go with Tord was the biggest thing, so what did anything else matter if her chose to do it. He finally had Tord back. But at what cost?


End file.
